Et Liv
by Rikka Yamato
Summary: Su vida, en pocas palabras era un asco, más ahora que sus padres la habían dejado. Pero ahora que tenía que ver por si misma, las cosas darían un giro inesperado, y se vería en vuelta en cosas que nunca imagino, con aquella personas que son tan diferentes a ella.
1. Chapter 1

_**Et liv**_

_Nada me pertenece, por desgracias, esto es un AU, no tengo planeada la mafia, ni nada de eso, tal vez las riñas normales para la edad, o algo así._

_Lo prometido es deuda, Sayaneko-chan y Angelacorus, dije que tenia un fic de ellos, así que aquí esta._

* * *

><p>Ahora tenía que cubrir un nuevo moretón, tendría que evadir nuevas preguntas sobre quien la había lastimado, tendría que ver la cara de los profesores que le reprochaban, tendría que fingir ser quien no era.<p>

—Haru—la voz de su madre resonó en aquella habitación.

— ¿Pasa algo?—le pregunto calmadamente ocultando aquellos vendajes.

— ¿Estas bien?—vaya pregunta más estúpida y carente de emoción alguna.

—Si—vaya respuesta más falsa—No te preocupes…me las arreglare de algún modo—en ningún momento de volteo a ver a su madre a los ojos, vamos ni estaba de humor para aquello y le dolía todo el cuerpo, no quería las hipocresías de su _madre._

—Te he dicho miles de veces que no lo hagas enojar—nuevamente aquel reclamo que sabía de memoria.

— ¡Lo sé!—grito fuera de si— ¡No tienes que repetírmelo siempre, sé que no debo decir nada, que no tengo palabra, que debo ser una basura!—

— ¡No me hables así!—la mujer de unos 35 años se acercó a ella y le dio una cachetada que resonó por todo el cuarto y le dejo la mejilla marcada.

—Ten la decencia de no hacer marcas que sean muy visibles—su voz carente de sentimiento al igual que su mirada—Me voy—tomo una mochila que tenía preparada de ante mano para aquellos momentos y salió.

—No desaparezcas mucho tiempo—dijo su madre sin rastro de culpa por lo anterior.

—_Como si te importara mucho_—fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de salir de su casa.

. . .

Camino sin rumbo aparente durante algunas horas, cuando era lo suficientemente tarde se dirigió a su _refugio,_ un pequeño departamento, en un edificio viejo y deplorable, pero que era mejor que dormir en la calle.

—Haru-chan, bienvenida—una señora de cabellos canos, rostro cansado, y baja, recibió a la castaña con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Llegue, Mari-san—la castaña le regreso la sonrisa cariñosa.

— ¡Dios mío!—la señora llevo su mirada a la mejilla algo hinchada y roja de la chica— ¿Cariño que te pasó?—la preocupación en el rostro de la mujer era puro y sincero.

—N-nada grave… solo una pequeña riña—desvió la mirada avergonzada de mentirle a esa mujer que era más que su simple vecina.

—Pero niña—llevo su mano a la mejilla y le acaricio con un cariño infinito.

—Es en serio—retiro cuidadosamente la mano de aquella mujer—Estoy algo cansada… si me disculpa—en realidad su rostro lucia cansado dando mayor credibilidad a su pequeña mentira piadosa.

—Bien cariño, descansa maña tienes que ir a la escuela ¿no es así?—con un cariño maternal le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió de la castaña.

—Gracias—su voz fue un susurro que, su cabellos cubrían sus ojos pero en sus mejillas se podían ver unas finas lágrimas, así como saber que ella estaba apretando sus puños—Gracias… Mari-san…—sus lágrimas se volvieron gruesas y así se adentró al pequeño departamento, y se dejó caer contra la puerta, donde lloro, conteniendo los gemidos de dolor y frustración.

Tomándose los cabellos y jalando sin cuidado, dejando que las lágrimas salieran liberando una pequeña parte de su dolor, de su sufrimiento, pateando el suelo, jalando sus ropas, rasguñando sus brazos donde no tenían vendajes.

. . .

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y en el pequeño espejo que tenía colgado en el baños observo sus ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto de la noche anterior, se despojó de su pijama, un playera de hombre grande y un short corto, se metió en la ducha, al sentir el contacto con el agua su cuerpo tembló y mando una pequeña descarga de dolor a causa de los rasguños, los observo como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo, y seguido lavándose.

Al salir en vuelta en una toalla, y con su cabello húmedo busco su uniforme en el closet, una falda gris, una blusa de manga corta blanca, un chaleco gris oscuro y un moño rojo.

—Bueno… mejor me doy prisa—la castaña se cambió rápidamente, se colocó unas calcetas blancas hasta dos centímetros más arriba de las rodillas, y dejo sus cabellos sueltos, se colocó un suéter negro dejándolo abierto y tomo sus mochila, sus auriculares, su celular y salió del departamento.

—_Sera mejor que compre algo de comer en el camino_—pensó cuando se encontraba bajando las escaleras y se colocaba los auriculares dejando escuchar _Dreamer's high _de _Radwimps_.

— ¡Que tengas un lindo día Haru-chan!—logro escuchar antes de colocarse completamente los audífonos

—Gracias Mari-san, usted igual—dijo con una gran alegría y moviente los brazos tomando su camino a la escuela.

. . .

Camino unos diez minutos hasta encontrarse con los demás alumnos de su escuela, en una esquina vio una tienda de conveniencia y entro a comprar algo. Dentro de la tienda se encontraban unos chicos de su escuela.

—Kyoko, date prisa—escucho la voz de algunos chicos tras de ella y vio por el rabillo del ojo a una chica de cabellos naranjas y ojos marrones, la idol de la escuela, Sasagawa Kyoko.

—Esperen—grito la de cabellos naranjas y poco después la chica se acercó a sus amigos en la caja. Aquella chica siempre alegre, guapa –según la población masculina de la escuela- y amable, tenía algo que a Haru le llamaba la atención, pero no sabía distinguir o mejor dicho explicar que era.

Haru compro un cartoncito de leche y unas galletas, con eso lograría sobrevivir durante las primeras horas después podría ir a comprar algo a la tienda escolar.

Salió de la tienda y observo a otros chicos, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Sasagawa Ryohei, Yamamoto Takeshi, Rokudo Mukuro y Chrome Dokuro, otro grupo de personas destacables en su escuela y a donde quiera que fuesen.

Siguió con su camino, comiendo una galleta y con su música en los auriculares.

Ella Miura Haru, una chica de cabellos castaños hasta media espalda con una cuantos mechones rebeldes de frente, cortado en capas, ojos color chocolate, piel lechosa, no tenía una belleza que llama la atención de todos a su paso, ella misma no se consideraba hermosa, ni siquiera bonita, pero su encanto era algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? Silencioso, solo pocas personas lo podían apreciar, mientras que para los demás era solo una chica sin chiste.

Sus calificaciones eran buenas, pero al no ser la única no era tomada en cuenta por sus compañeros, no destacaba en deportes y no estaba en ningún club, así que eso ayudaba para que fuese _otra_ más en la escuela.

Llego a la escuela y como era una costumbre el presidente del comité disciplinario, Hibari Kyoya, el chico más temible de todo el pueblo, conocido como el terror de Namimori, de quien existen los rumores más temibles y difíciles de creer, pero aun así pareciera que fueran reales, y aun así popular entre la población femenina de la escuela y alrededores.

—Herbívora—le llamo con ese mote que utiliza para catalogar a los _débiles_, con molestia se quitó los audífonos y le volteo a ver.

— ¿Pasa algo, Hibari-_san_?—le contesto lo más amablemente posible que le era en ese momento.

—Está prohibido traer los auriculares puestos en la escuela, así como aditamentos—señalo el suéter que la chica llevaba

—Lo siento—guardo el celular y los audífonos en la mochica, pero tendrían problemas con el suéter, si se lo quitaba sus ventas y rasguños serian visibles para todos, se mordió el labio buscando una excusa para que no le quitara el suéter.

—Pasa a la oficina cuando terminen las clases, quédate con el suéter—abrió los ojos con sorpresa, vio como aquel chico se retiraba a su oficina y le dejaba.

—Gracias—susurro con la vista baja y apretando fuertemente su mochila, retomando su camino al salón de clases.

. . .

—Señorita Miura, podría pasar al frente—el profesor le hablo cuando ella estaba soñando despierta.

—Si—se levantó con desgana y obedeció las órdenes, el profesor de literatura tenía algo contra ella.

—Bien, lea en voz alta lo siguiente—la página que tenía su libro tenia remarcada muy bien la palabra soledad.

—Sentada, nuevamente, bajo aquellas luces que atraviesan por la ventada—sentía que no solo el profesor la odiaba, acaso el destino, o cual quiero cosa mística y misterioso tenía algo contra ella—Miro los rasguños y moretones que marcan cada centímetro de mi piel—toma aire, siente que le falta—Todo es oscuridad nuevamente, siento aquel vacío crecer dentro de mí—siente que su voz tiembla, no solo eso su cuerpo también lo hace.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Miura?—el profesor la observa, parece ser que no era su imaginación.

—No me siento bien—baja el libro, siente que todo da vueltas, y luego la oscuridad se presenta.

. . .

Despierta sola, en la enfermería, cubierta por aquella delgada sábana blanca, le duele la cabeza y siente un poco de frio.

—Mi suéter—entra en pánico, no lo tiene puesto, lo busca rápidamente con la mirada, y lo encuentra, abandonado en una silla cercana a la camilla.

Le preocupa que le vieran, los vendajes y rasguños, notablemente recientes, quien la trajera hasta la enfermería le habría visto, que diría de ella, no es que le importara mucho, le diría a los profesores, ellos querrían hablar con sus padres. Aquello era el verdadero problema.

Se apresuró a colocarse el suéter, y salió de aquel lugar, al parecer las clases habían terminado, por lo que había dormido alrededor de una hora y media. Era tarde.

— ¿Qué escondes Miura-_san_?—su voz, suave y tranquila se escuchó por aquel lugar, pero así como apareció se alejó, tranquilo, silencioso, como si nunca hubiera estado presente.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>Odiemos con amor (?) a la musa, que se pone de diva con las demás historias pero para nueva bien que sale a relucir ¿no? Bueno esto me rondaba la cabeza desde hace unos meses, y tenía ganas de publicarlo, pero no había tenido tiempo de terminarlo y corregirlo –que seguramente habrá cosas que se me pasaron por alto, así que perdonen-<p>

_P.D. esto va para ti Sayaneko-chan por tu cumple atrasado xD Perdona la demora, mejor tarde que nunca_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Et liv**_

_Nada me pertenece, por desgracia, esto es un AU, no tengo planeada la mafia, ni nada de eso, tal vez las riñas normales para la edad, o algo así._

* * *

><p>Regreso a aquella casa por unas cosas que necesitaba, solo serían unos minutos, además de que se suponía su padre no estaba en casa, pero claro ella nunca acierta en nada cuando a su familia nos referimos.<p>

— ¿Dónde te habías metido?—nuevamente le dio un golpe, fuerte, certero, en la mejilla.

—…—ella se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Te fuiste a divertir con tus amigos ¿verdad?—le tomo de la muñeca izquierda y le empujo con la pared— ¿Estas siguiendo los pasos de tu madre?—su aliento a licor y cigarro le llenaron por completo las fosas nasales.

Ella no contesto, dejo que sus cabellos cubrieran su rostro y espero lo peor.

. . .

Era media noche, la casa estaba en silencio, su madre había llegado justo antes de que le dejara inconsciente, con más licor, ambos se fueron a su habitación y se encerraron, a estas altura él ya debía de estar durmiendo o lo que es lo mismo inconsciente por tanto alcohol.

Escucho pasos que se acercaban a su habitación.

—Haru…—su madre entro con sumo cuidado y con una preocupación que nunca antes había visto—Lo siento, todo ha sido culpa mía—finas lagrimas cayeron por aquellos ojos chocolate, iguales a los suyos.

Le ayudo a sentarse y trato sus heridas, hizo la curaciones debidas con un cariño que en sus dieciséis años de vida nunca antes había logrado ver.

—Nos iremos mañana—le dijo entre llanto y la joven se sorprendió—Es por tu bien, me lo llevare—seco sus lágrimas—Tienes que sobrevivir, mi niña—aquel cariño que le demostraba en esos momentos era puro y verdadero, quería llorar—No hagas ruido, le diré que te fuiste, si sabe que estás aquí nunca te dejara ir—nunca vio venir el abrazo, cariñoso, protector, el primero, el ultimo, una despedida más que clara para ambas.

—Mamá…—no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que le había llamado de esa manera, las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir, y correspondió el abrazo, con las fuerzas que todavía tenía y pese al dolor que sentía en los brazos

—Te quiero… mi primavera—el llanto se intensifico en ambas, por más que no quisieran separarse, lo tendrían que hacer.

Los lazos que tenían se romperían, por el bien de la más joven y pese al dolor de la mayor.

. . .

No supo cuando se había rendido ante el cansancio y el dolor que sentía, pero cuando despertó, las nueve de la mañana, su mamá ni aquel tipo que decía ser su padre se encontraban.

No sabía tampoco donde estaban, ni si lo de anoche fue un sueño o realidad, pero aun así se quedaría con tan bello y hermoso recuerdo.

El día de hoy no asistiría a clases, tendría que mudarse a su pequeño apartamento, no podría pagar los gastos de una casa tan grande y eras más barato su destartalado apartamento.

Tomo los necesario, ropa, libros, sus cosas de la escuela, y se fue.

Definitivamente sería un día largo, muy largo.

. . .

Dejo caer las maletas, aspiro el fuerte aroma a madera de su pequeño departamento, dejo que sus emociones salieran en forma de finas lágrimas.

Su madre no había sido sinónimo de cariño ni amor, pero aquellas palabras –que espera de corazón fueran realidad y no producto de su imaginación- fue algo que siempre quiso escuchar –no en aquellas condiciones- era aquel amor que siempre quiso recibir, aquella muestra, de que aunque fuese, a una simple persona le importaba, ya fuese un profesor, algún compañero o su propia familia.

Lamentablemente fue en aquella tormentosa situación, que al fin logro cumplir su sueño.

—Mamá—sollozo como no lo había hecho, el vacío en su interior que creció un poco más, sentía pérdidas todas sus fuerzas, se abrazó a si misma repitiendo entre hipidos cargados de dolor _mamá_.

Y nadie podría comprender lo doloroso que era aquello, nadie que no hubiera vivido lo que ella, y aquello era imposible, así que en pocas palabras ella estaba completamente sola, sin nadie, ni nada.

. . .

Pasaron los días, cuanto más tiempo pasaba se sentía peor, tener que trabajar, y estudiar para mantener la beca, que había logrado conseguir gracias a la ayuda de un profesor y cierto azabache, era terriblemente agotador.

-Miura-_san_- escucho su nombre de una voz que reconocía como la de uno de sus compañeros. ¿Quién? No tenía ni idea, y no le importaba, solo sabía que le conocía.

-¿Si?- dijo aun con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos y contra la mesa del pupitre.

-Hibari_-san_ le busca- dijo el chico de manera amable.

-Gracias- dijo con desánimo y levantándose de su asiento, en cuanto lo hizo sintió las miradas de todos sobre ella-_Los rumores se esparcen rápido_- pensó para sí misma al tiempo que abandonaba el salón.

El camino no se le podía haber hecho más largo. Alumnos hablando a su espalda, creyendo que no les escuchaba. Bien sabia los rumores que corrían alrededor suyo, desde la semana en la que falto a clases, para seguidamente conseguir una beca.

-Escuche que dejo su casa y se acostó con el director para conseguir la beca-

-Dicen que mantuvo relaciones con Hibari-_san _por eso consiguió la beca-

-Sus padres la botaron de la casa por estar embarazada-

-Escuche que quedó embarazada, sus padres la negaron y aborto-

-Se metía en muchas peleas y sus padres la corrieron-

-Trabaja para un prostíbulo-

Cosas así y mucho peores se escuchan de ella por los pasillos y calles. Pero no le importaba, ella sabía la verdad, aunque las más cercana a la realidad era –_sus padres la corrieron de su casa_- aunque verdaderamente fueron ellos quienes se largaron sin decir nada, al menos su padre se fue de esa manera.

-Herbívora- escucho la voz del presidente disciplinario cuando estaba por tocar la puerta de su oficina.

-Buenos días, Hibari-_san- _saludo educadamente, era cierto que gracias al azabache había logrado conseguir la beca, pero no por los métodos que los demás creían.

Su historia tenía un pasado incierto y desconocido para los demás.

Ambos se adentraron en la oficina, cerrando la puerta.

-¿Para qué mando llamarme?-

El chico saco de una de las gavetas del escritorio unas hojas, colocándolas frente a la castaña.

-Has bajado tus calificaciones- dicto serio, como de costumbre.

Observo los exámenes, y vio sus calificaciones. Sietes, ochos y un seis en inglés.

-Hibari-_san_ yo… Yo lo siento- bajo la mirada, aquel chico de ojos plateados había hecho tanto por ella.

-En los siguientes parciales tienes que subir- giro su silla para quedar frente a la ventana- No daré más oportunidades- y con aquello la plática dio por terminada.

Ella se levantó y dirigió a la puerta.

-Gracias…-susurro antes de salir por completo de la habitación.

. . .

-Has terminado de ofrecer tus servicios- escucho proveniente de Emille Takeda, chica de tercer año.

Le ignoro y siguió con su camino.

-Hey, Miura- la mirada azul de la mayor se volvió afilada- Aléjate de Kyoya, es mío- le dio de manera despectiva y venenosa.

-…- le miro a los ojos sin decir nada, y volvió a seguir su camino.

Había aprendido a ignorar aquello comentarios mordaces y despectivos.

. . .

-Tsuna- el nombrado volteo la mirada hacia su amigo deportista, que le indico volteara a la puerta de entra al salón.

La vio, sus cabellos brillantes, su hermoso rostro, tan bella como siempre le había parecido.

-Tsuna-kun- saludo la peli naranja.

-Hola Kyoko-chan- sonrió cariñoso y amable a la chica, que se sonrojo levemente.

-¿Quiere ir conmigo y los demás al Karaoke?- pregunto de manera alegre.

-Claro, ¿vienen chicos?- pregunto a sus demás amigos.

-Claro, Tsuna-san- contesto Chrome Dokuro, menos tímida de lo que era cuando la conocieron.

-Si Nagi va, yo igual- Rokudo Mukuro, actual pareja de la peli morada, siempre iba cuando ella salía con los demás.

-Está bien por mi- Gokudera Hayato dijo sin verdadero interés, pero todos sabían que a donde Sawaga fuese él le seguiría, extraña amistad que mantenían aquellos dos, y al parecer solo Yamamoto la entendía.

-Yo voy, suena divertido- una sonrisa despreocupada y ojos alegres se consiguieron por parte del deportista.

-¡Bien!- sonrió a todos los presentes- Entonces en la salida esperamos a los demás- seguidamente se retiró junto a Kurokawa.

Tsunayoshi volvió su mirada a donde estaba antes, pero aquella chica había desaparecido.

. . .

Salió a tomar un poco de aire, verdaderamente necesitaba descansar.

Agradecía en sobre manera el apoyo de Hibari, sin él posiblemente ahora mismo estaría en la calle pidiendo limosna. Incluso puede que algunos de aquellos rumores sobre un prostíbulo fuesen ciertos.

Rápidamente sus pensamientos cambiaron, necesitaba subir sus calificaciones o estaría en graves problemas. Si no encontraba una solución tendría que dar por terminados sus estudios, cosa que era más que imposible, no quería terminar botada en la calle o siendo mantenida por un idiota con problemas con la bebida.

-Piensa Haru-

-_Caos_- escucho tras suyo, una voz fuerte, imponente y sensual.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>¡No quiero que Haru sufra! Pero esto será más dramático que cualquier otra cosa que haya escrito anteriormente. ¿Por qué? Pues por que esto sale de mis momentos de vacío interno, o depresión extrema. En fin dejando eso de lado, espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo, nos leemos :3<p>

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
